RRR S2
by marioguy681
Summary: RRR S2. Self Explanatory. SEASON 2 OF THE RANDOM ROSTER RACE! Rated T... Just in case
1. Signups

[SIGNUPS]

* * *

WELCOME TO SEASON 2 MY MORTALS... oh wait... can't say MY MORTALS... oh darn. ANYWHO, SEASON 2 OF THE RRR IS UPON US!

CAN CANDLEHEAD WIN IT ALL AGAIN? 5 WINS, PLUS THE TITLE? Depends... Only I know, and I don't even know yet. I mean these are just the Signups...

NOW EVERYONE, PLEASE PICK YOUR RACER WISELY, SOME ARE ALREADY CHOSEN...

* * *

Vanellope Von Schweetz- Edger230

Taffyta Muttonfudge- JarrettSoon

Rancis Fluggerbutter- Marioguy681

Candlehead- Amaris-the-Demon

Gloyd Orangeboar

Adorabeezle Winterpop

Minty Zaki

Snowanna Rainbeau

Swizzle Malarkey- PrankK1ng

Crumbelina DiCaramello

Jubilena Bing-Bing- DarkMagicianMidget

Sticky Wipplesnit- PsychoMac2

Crutisella Flugpucker

Torvald Batterbutter

Nougetsia Brumblestain

* * *

Now, please don't hate that there's only 13 spots open. I gave champion's provision. This means that only the Champion got to choose a racer, other than me. With last year's champion being Amaris-the-Demon, she chose Candlehead once again.

Alright, that's signups. HURRY!

THIS YEAR, NO GUESTS ALLOWED! I like to see who is ACTUALLY looking at the races, because Guests don't get the stuff for updates. AND, I can't Respond to Guests reviews.

In order to sign up, please drop a review!

* * *

**Thanks and Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	2. Race 1: Daytona

**OK, So I was bored as hell, so here is Race 1 of the RRR S2 everyone!**

* * *

[RACE 1: DAYTONA]

* * *

HEY EVERYONE! MARIOGUY681 Here with another season of the RRR. This season however, NOTHING will be based inside Sugar Rush, except for the finale. This takes place after NASCAR, so only ACTUAL NASCAR tracks will be used. Race 1 is at Daytona, in Daytona Beach, Florida.

THIS 2.0 Mile superspeedway provides challenges, with 40+ degrees of banking in the turns, it's tough. Let's take a look at today's starting lineup!

* * *

1. Candlehead

2. Vanellope

3. Rancis

4. Jubileena

5. Snowanna

6. Citrusella (I learned I spelled her name wrong last season!)

7. Crumbelina

8. Swizzle

9. Nougetsia (Also spelled wrong last season)

10. Torvald

11. Gloyd

12. Adorabeezle

13. Sticky

14. Minty

15. Taffyta

* * *

OK, SO TIME TO SEE IF CANDLEHEAD CAN CONTINUE HER DOMINANCE FROM LAST SEASON, OR IF SOMEONE ELSE WILL TAKE A WIN FROM UNDER HER NOSE!

GREEN FLAG! The competitors are off! Going down into turn 1, Taffyta, who started last again, loses control! Straight up into Torvald, Candlehead, Vanellope, and Gloyd! All 5 drivers will be out of the race! Bad start for 2 of the top 3 in points finishing last year!

Back at the front, Snowanna and Crumbelina start to pull away from the pack, leaving everyone else behind, or trying to anyways! Nougetsia is catching up without a doubt! She makes a move down to the bottom, and around Crumbelina! No powerups this week as this is a 2 lap race is all, and...

SNOWANNA CROSSES THE LINE! Half way! They are still racing tight. 10th place is a little more than 3 seconds behind 1st. It's INCREDIBLY close! As they head back down into turn 1, Minty Zaki is making some moves from 10th to 7th. She thinks she's found a fast line, but, can she make it work? Probably not.

Down on the inside... OH WAIT NEVERMIND! Sliding from 4th and into the outside wall is Rancis! He comes back down in front of Sticky as well! Both drivers are wrecked, and out of the race!

Going into turn 3, Snowanna moves high to block Nougetsia, but that leaves the bottom open! Crumbelina tries her best to get down there, and she does! It's a drag race to the line... and across it! I don't know who won that! The tape will be decisive.

*5 minutes Later*

The winner of this race... IS SNOWANNA! She takes win 1 of the season by .001 seconds! AS CLOSE AS YOU CAN GET!

* * *

Snowanna Rainbeau (UNPICKED)

Crumbelina DiCaramello (Iluvvanellopevonschweetz)

Nougetsia Brumblestain (UNPICKED)

Citrusella Flugpucker (UNPICKED)

Minty Zaki (zemanapeking)

Swizzle Malarkey (PrankK1ng)

Adorabeezle Winderpop (Raccon Girl)

Jubileena Bing-Bing (DarkMagicianMidget)

Sticky Wipplesnit (PsychoMac2)

Rancis Fluggerbutter (Marioguy681)

Gloyd Orangeboar (Smokescreen2814)

Vanellope Von Schweetz (Edger230)

Candlehead (Amaris-the-Demon)

Torvald Batterbutter (UNPICKED)

Taffyta Muttonfudge (JarrettSoon)

* * *

So, points are obviously the same as finishing order after 1 race. Let's catch a quick word with our winner!

MG: Snowanna! Congrats on the win! How tough of a day was it out there on this monstrous track?

SR: Thanks, and honestly, it wasn't that difficult. The most difficult part of the day was waiting for the results on if me or Crumbelina won. It was the hardest part. Props up to her and everyone out here. Everyone's a true diehard competitor, and I'm proud to say I race with these boys and girls.

MG: What was your reaction when you learned Candlehead was out in turn 1 of the 1st lap?

SR: I knew I could win. I had a fast kart, and it all came together. Happy we got it done!

MG: Alright, go celebrate that win!

SR: Thanks. See you next week at Bristol, hopefully from victory lane again!

That was your winner, Snowanna Rainbeau. Nice pun on the name if you ask me. Anyways, she said it, see you next week at Bristol!

* * *

**WINNER, 3RD, 4TH ALL NOT PICKED!**

**Thanks for reading and Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	3. Race 2: Bristol

**RACE 2- Don't expect a race EVERY WEEK, just expect them when I feel like MAKING them!**

* * *

_[RACE 2: BRISTOL]_

* * *

We're at "The World's Fastest Half Mile" today. Bristol Motor Speedway in Bristol, Tennessee! 15 Drivers hope to end up doing the burnouts that lead them into victory lane.

This week we start the Driver spotlight. This weeks driver: Snowanna

She may have one win on the year, in the only race, but anything can happen out there. Was her win just a fluke? Some experts are saying yes. Can she prove those experts wrong? We'll see... We'll see!

OK, so... Today's starting lineup looks like this

* * *

Rancis

Nougetsia

Sticky

Taffyta

Torvald

Crumbelina

Jubileena

Candlehead

Adorabeezle

Gloyd

Vanellope

Swizzle

Minty

Citrusella

Snowanna

* * *

Let's send these boys and girls off, shall we? GREEN FLAG! 10 LAPS OF SHORT TRACK RACING!

Rancis leads Nougetsia and the rest of the field down into turn 1, and everyone successfully emerges without a wreck. However, we do have some 3 wide racing going on! In the 4th., 5th, and 6th spots, Crumbelina dove down to the bottom to take 4th, but hasn't saved it yet.

Near the back of the pack, Vanellope and Swizzle are muscling their way through the pack, and up to 7th and 8th. Everyone successfully crosses the line and we have 1/10 laps done. This track is .533 miles long, and takes a little over 15 seconds to complete a lap. It's FAST.

Rancis, still leading, goes up high to block Taffyta, who successfully got 4th and then got 2nd somehow... HE MISJUDGES THE MOVE! BIG WRECK! Some Drivers avoid, but others don't! We'll need to determine who's out of the race, as so far it is clearly impossible.

_"Rancis Fluggerbutter is wrecked_

_Snowanna Rainbeau is wrecked_

_Taffyta Muttonfudge is wrecked_

_Crumbelina DiCaramello is wrecked_

_Gloyd Orangeboar is wrecked_

_Minty Zaki is wrecked"_

Wow! 6 drivers are out after that wreck. Brutal. Last week's winner, Snowanna, is out of the race. Rancis and Taffyta, who were in 1st and 2nd, looking to redeem themselves after their sub-par performances last week are out of the race as well!

Since the track is so tight, what the officials need to do is make sure everyone's OK. And so they stop the 9 remaining competitors on the track on the backstretch, so they can clean up this wreck and get everyone cleared. This is amazing.

Since we're under red flag conditions, I think we can talk about a few of our 9 remaining drivers. Candlehead and Vanellope both finished 12th or worse in the season's opener, which is unusual. However, if anyone remembers, Vanellope finished last in the 1st race of the season last year, and rallied to finish 2nd in points. She did very good.

Wait a minute... down on pit road, tempers are flaring! Taffyta shoves Rancis to the ground, and Rancis retaliates by sweeping her legs out from under her, causing her to trip. These 2 don't like each other at the moment obviously. Will this carry on for the rest of the season? Who knows!

OK, the red flag has been lifted, so... BACK TO GREEN FLAG ACTION! Torvald leads them down to the line and out of turn 2, that fast.

Near the back of the pack, Sticky runs right behind Vanellope. If anyone remembers, rivalry. Those 2 are now going door to door! Sticky lets up a little bit... AND SPINS VANELLOPE! DOWN INTO THE INSIDE WALL HARD IS VVS! Sticky gets instant karma as well as he hits the outside wall hard from cutting a tire from the contact!

_"Vanellope Von Schweetz is wrecked_

_Sticky Wipplesnit is wrecked"_

This time, there is no red flag however, as both cars are on the apron. Citrusella and Adorabeezle have passed Torvald as well, and come out of turn 4 now with just 3 laps to go! Exciting racing for the lead! Into turn 1, Citrusella has the lead. Adorabeezle peeks low, and gets her bumper there, but Citrusella gets a great run off the corner and has her cleared.

Into turn 4, they both stay high, opening the door on the bottom for Torvald! She's there... but can't make the move!

_**2 LAPS TO GO!**_

Adorabeezle and Torvald now DESPERATLY trying to get the win, but CAN'T pass Citrusella. A RECOLOR has a GREAT chance to win this race. 2 of the top 3! In turn 4, Citrusella is doing everything she can, and it's working. Just looking from here, she has a handful!

**_WHITE FLAG_**

Citrusella dives low into turn 1 to protect the lead, and does so successfully. She gets another GREAT run off the corner as well, and opens the lead. Into turn 3, down low again. No competition this time as CITRUSELLA CROSSES THE LINE! THE WIN!

Man, was that ever heart-pounding! While Citrusella does her burnouts, here's todays finishing order

* * *

Citrusella

Adorabeezle

Torvald

Nougetsia

Candlehead

Swizzle

Jubileena

Sticky

Vanellope

Rancis

Snowanna

Taffyta

Crumbelina

Gloyd

Minty

* * *

Shall we catch a word with the winner? I think so!

* * *

MG: Citrusella! What's it like in victory lane?

_CF: It feels... AMAZING! I'm so happy I could deliver this win for my team! I just gotta give props to everyone out here, especially Adorabeezle! We put on one heck of a nail-biting show, that's for sure!_

MG: I was just about to comment on that. How stressed were you when u had to fight Adorabeezle for the win?

_CF: I keep my emotions inside me, but I was pretty fucking stressed. I was probably one step away from tearing my hair out!_

MG: OK, one last question. Old rivalries have come back up. Are you Team Sticky, or Team Van? As well as a new one that will probably be popping up, Team Taffyta or Team Rancis?

_CF: Van and Rancis. Rancis made a mistake, it's racing_.

MG: OK, go celebrate that win. The FIRST for the Recolors in the RRR!

_CF: OK, I can do that! See ya next week!_

Next week... Yes next week. We're at New Hampshire next week. Until then, Hasta Luego mi Amigos!

* * *

**STILL 4 DRIVERS NOT PICKED! Snowanna, Citrusella, Torvald, Nougetsia. Still can sign up, as long as YOU ARE NOT A GUEST! Just drop a review!**

**Sorry for no points, I'm just LAAAAAAAAAAAAZY! Be glad u got the race anyways!**

**Thanks for reading and Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	4. Race 3: New Hampshire

**Race 3. I'm so fucking bored right now, it's not even funny. Here's my current life: Get up, check reviews on the RRR, Go to school, Text a "friend" who might be more than that, play some video games, work on the RRR, publish the next race, and go to bed. Repeat. Seriously my current life. Anyways, here's race 3 from New Hampshire.  
**

* * *

_[RACE 3: NEW HAMPSHIRE]_

* * *

We're at "The Magic Mile" this week. New Hampshire Motor Speedway in... well, New Hampshire. 5 laps this time, and 15 drivers trying to win!

Driver Spotlight: Rancis AND Taffyta

After Bristol last week, these 2 had some... disagreements. Will this continue on this week? More than possible. Some experts are saying no, but it doesn't mean that they are right!

* * *

Starting lineups:

1. Rancis

2. Candlehead

3. Vanellope

4. Sticky

5. Citrusella

6. Snowanna

7. Swizzle

8. Taffyta

9. Jubileena

10. Minty

11. Gloyd

12. Nougetsia

13. Crumbelina

14. Torvald

15. Adorabeezle

* * *

There's the green flag! We're racing here at New Hampshire! Rancis leads the field into turn 1 again, hoping to finally crack out a win. He's had more than bad luck so far this year, but maybe he can make up for it here. Candlehead, who started outside of him on row 1, is right there. She gets a GREAT run coming off the corner however, and snaps into the lead down the backstretch.

3rd and 4th are getting a little... rough. Vanellope and Sticky are in those places, and want at each other again. Vanellope... SPINS Sticky! Around is Sticky, and into a few other drivers! I can't tell who from here, let's listen to the announcer.

_"Crumbelina DiCaramello is wrecked_

_Adorabeezle Winterpop is wrecked_

_Taffyta Muttonfudge is wrecked_

_Swizzle Malarkey is wrecked_

_Sticky Wipplesnit is wrecked"_

So there it is. 5 drivers wrecked, all because of Vanellope. The president knows how to race, huh? Back to the front, Candlehead has pulled ahead of Rancis now and crosses the line to complete lap 1.

Sitting in 4th and 5th are our 2 winners so far this year, Citrusella and Snowanna. Both are having pretty good days. I mean, they avoided that wreck after all. One of them could grab win 2 on the win this year, 20% into this race, it's possible.

A couple more recolors are right behind Snowanna. Those being Torvald and Nougetsia. Obviously, as they are the only ones remaining. Both of them are having respectable seasons so far this year, but nothing too major yet. They could be underdogs and take the win here.

Up front again, Candlehead has lost the lead. Rancis is back into the front. It's still tight though as they come out of turn 2 yet again, on lap 3 this time. However, steadily, Vanellope is catching up. This will be a tough test for her however. No Glitching outside Sugar Rush, so she can't use that.

Near mid pack, just NOW coming off turn 2, as Candle and Rancis went into turn 3, is Gloyd. He hasn't had a good season thus far, and it continues this race. He just can't muster up speed. It's weird for him to say the least.

The leaders are now on lap 4, Rancis still just barely ahead of Candle. He's managing well so far... OR WAS! RANCIS SPINS DOWN IN TURN 1, HE SAVES IT HOWEVER! A GREAT SAVE! Wow! Talk about hair-raising! And it caused everyone else to slow up, so he remains in the lead! Awesome to say the least!

This allows people in the back to catch up however, and the recolors make their way up to 4th, 5th, and 6th. Dropping Snowanna to 7th, Gloyd sits 8th, Jubileena 9th and Minty 10th. That's a full field rundown so far. Minty also takes the express ride, she manages to get up to 8th. Dropping Gloyd and Jubileena, but saying behind Snowanna.

Coming out of 4, WHITE FLAG! Rancis leads the charge down low, and Candle goes up high, trying to make something work up there. Rancis tries sliding high to block her, leaving the bottom open! Vanellope takes it! She's gonna try to run with it... and clears Rancis!

However, she takes to the top to block down the straightaway, leaving the bottom open again! This time Minty takes cautions to get to the bottom, under Rancis, and sliding under Vanellope.

Race off of 4! Minty on the inside, Van on the outside! It's a drag race! And across the line... MINTY WINS BY VIRTUE OF 1 WHEEL! MINTY ZAKI! WOW! Hugely impressive!

As Minty does her burnouts, here's the FINISHING ORDER!

* * *

1. Minty

2. Vanellope

3. Rancis

4. Candlehead

5. Citrusella

6. Torvald

7. Nougetsia

8. Snowanna

9. Jubileena

10. Gloyd

11. Crumbelina

12. Adorabeezle

13. Taffyta

14. Swizzle

15. Sticky

* * *

A word with our winner!

MG: Zaki! Congrats on the win! Did you honestly think it would be possible?

_MZ: No. No fucking way in HELL Did I think it was possible. I was going to go for a good points day, but during that hold up on lap 4, I made a charge. Lap 5 it just all came together, and well, I'm here, aren't I?_

MG: Good point! It just all came together. Where did you think you WERE gonna finish?

_MZ: Lower than 5th. I had a 7th-10th place kart, but managed to win!_

MG: OK, congrats on picking up your first win, go celebrate it and be back soon, ok?

_MZ: Of Course! I will try my best. Thanks!_

There's race 3, race 4 next week!

* * *

**To Guest M: PLEASE STOP REVIEWING! Your Spamming is getting VERY Annoying, and I DON'T SPEAK FUCKING FRENCH! Plus, your a guest so I CANNOT RESPOND TO YOU!**

**Everyone else, reviews are appreciated, and there are still 4 drivers available (GUESTS _CANNOT_ SIGN UP! I NEED TO BE ABLE TO RESPOND TO YOU!)! Same as last time!**

**Thanks for reading and Stay Awesome Everyone!**

**-Marioguy681**


	5. Race 4: Phoenix

[RACE 4: Phoenix]

* * *

_"I went riding across the desert on a horse with no name. In The Desert, You can remember your name."_ We're in the desert this week, Phoenix, Arizona! This race is pretty gruesome, all because of the temperatures. Inside the cockpit of those cars, it can easily hit 100-120+ degrees ferienheit. It is HOT.

Today's starting lineup...

* * *

1. Minty

2. Vanellope

3. Taffyta

4. Candlehead

5. Gloyd

6. Snowanna

7. Citrusella

8. Torvald

9. Nougetsia

10. Rancis

11. Crumbelina

12. Swizzle

13. Sticky

14. Jubileena

15. Adorabeezle

* * *

15 drivers are lined up and ready to race. 7 Laps around this 1-mile track. Boring is the one word that should NOT come into place.

Today's driver spotlight: Vanellope

Vanellope has had a bad start to the season so far. Coming off of her best finish of the season at New Hampshire, and now having her best qualyifing effort here, 2nd in both cases, can she take the momentum and run with it to victory lane? Dunno, but it's time to find out!

**_GREEN FLAG!_**

The drivers race their way down into turn one, and emerge from it succesfully. At the front, Gloyd, who started 5th, has gone down to the inside, trying to make something happen. He completely disregards safety right now... which is not good, but he makes it work! Gloyd slides into 2nd, behind only Vanellope. Minty remains 3rd.

10th-12th are jumbling up, and going 3 wide! That DOES NOT work at this track... and they pay the price for it! Swizzle, Adorabeezle, and Jubileena get up into the outside wall because Sticky made it 3 wide. Nobody wrecked, but a lot of anger most likely. I think there might be a fight after this race.

Back at the front, well not quite, 5th-8th, are getting heated up. Taffyta and Rancis are in 5th and 6th. Sticky crawled to 8th, Vanellope 7th. TAFFYTA SPINS RANCIS, STICKY SPINS VANELLOPE! A HUGE WRECK! All 4 of THEM involved, 9th, 10th, 12th, 14th ALSO involved! Let's take a listen...

* * *

"Rancis Fluggerbutter is wrecked

Taffyta Muttonfudge is wrecked

Sticky Wipplesnit is wrecked

Vanellope Von Schweetz is wrecked

Adorabeezle Winterpop is wrecked

Citrusella Flugpucker is wrecked

Crumbelina DiCaramello is wrecked

Jubileena Bing-Bing is wrecked"

* * *

So there's over half the field wrecked there, on lap 2. Lap 3 had come and passed while the announcer was reading that, and... just now lap 4 is done. Back to the front, Minty still holding onto the lead by not even 1 kart-length. Gloyd is up top of her... trying to make it work. He gets a run... and into the lead, BUT HE MISJUDGES IT! He scrapes the outside wall, causing damage to his kart, but remains in 2nd.

However, now Minty pulls away, and here comes Snowanna, with help of Candlehead. They just blow by him, putting him in 4th. Now Candlehead pulls up to the top of Snowanna... and completes the pass! Candlehead to second... but is there enough time to catch up to Minty? Lap 5 has passed... and now halfway through lap 6... so the question stands again...

Gloyd is dropping like a rock. Sitting now only ahead of the 3 that got into the wall earlier... none doing good. He goes down onto pit road, just deciding to be done for the day.

"Gloyd Orangeboar has retired from race!"

Smart play by him. He would've come in the same place, but he didn't want to tear his equipment up more than it needs to be.

Back at the front... Minty has no competition. Coming out of turn 4... _WHITE FLAG_! As Minty goes into turn 1... just now Candlehead has crossed the line. No competition for Minty. Looks like she'll get 2 in a row here. Going down the backstretch, and into turn 3. Out of 4... she crosses the line. MINTY ZAKI WINS! Not much action this week, but it doesn't need to be like that every week!

FINISHING ORDER

* * *

Minty

Candlehead

Snowanna

Torvald

Nougetsia

Swizzle

Gloyd

Rancis

Taffyta

Sticky

Vanellope

Adorabeezle

Citrusella

Crumbelina

Jubileena

* * *

A word with our winner!

MG: Zaki! 2 weeks in A ROW! How do you feel?

_MZ: Pretty damn awesome! I knew we had the kart to beat... I just didn't think THIS would happen! Every lap lead? Fuck yeah!_

MG: How hard did your crew/you have to work to get this setup perfectly. After 1st practice, your speed was 13th/15th quick... It was a major turnaround.

_MZ: We worked A LOT... you wouldn't believe how hard it was!_

MG: OK, thanks for talking to us Minty! Congrats on 2 in a row!

_MZ: Thanks! And no issue, glad we made it happen!_

* * *

**OK, so there is race 4 from Phoenix!**

**I NEED people to sign up for this series... we have a dropout. Somebody has dropped out... So, now there are 5 people available. They are:**

**Citrusella Flugpucker (1 Win)**

**Snowanna Rainbeau (1 Win)**

**Torvald Batterbutter (0 Wins)**

**Nougetsia Brumblestain (0 Wins)**

**And the newbie...**

**Gloyd Orangeboar (0 Wins)**

**I didn't kick the person who chose Gloyd out, they wanted out because I pissed them off on accident and made them hate me. So, to sign up, just drop a review on who you want to be. No Guests.**

**Speaking of Guests... To Guest M: I finally decided to use Google Translate to figure out what the fuck you said... and now I get it. I would LOVE to have you in the series... but 1) I want an account, so I can keep away from what you are doing, which is spamming me, and 2) I want reviews in English. You read English, post a review in English please. Create an account, name yourself M if you would like, IDC, I would LOVE for you to be in the series, but those are the 2 speculations!**

**Alright, Stay awesome Everyone!**

**-MG681**


	6. Race 5: Atlanta

[RACE 5- Atlanta]

* * *

_We Only got 1 shot_

_Everything rides on 2 nite_

_Even if I got 3 strikes_

_I'mma go 4 it_

_This moment, we own it!_

_(We Own it (Fast And Furious) by 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa from Fast & Furious 6)_

* * *

We're in the peach state this week! Atlanta, Georgia! These drivers come here for 5 laps of racing action... but, a flip into this week... POWERUPS ARE BACK! For this race, the Powerups have returned, even if this ISN'T in Sugar Rush! If all goes well, they'll return for a couple more races this year!

DRIVER SPOTLIGHT: Minty Zaki

With now 2 wins under her belt, and 2nd in points, can this luck transfer over to the rest of the season? We'll need to find out. But, nothing will be for sure, THAT'S the only thing that IS for sure.

* * *

STARTING LINEUP (By Current Points this week- where you start is where you are in points, 1st set of parenthesis is my little tidbit on them, 2nd set is points as of current!)

1. Nougetsia (Looks like Consistency pays off for her!) (45)

2. Minty (2ND? Consistency pays off... 1 last place finish doesn't!) (42)

3. Snowanna (Tie between her and Citrusella actually) (41)

4. Citrusella (Tied w/ Snowanna in points) (41)

5. Candlehead (Meh so far this year) (40)

6. Torvald (Not too shabby... 3rd recolor in the top 6!) (37)

7. Rancis (Not exactly ideal for him so far this year) (33)

8. Swizzle (Eh... admitted, he's not having the greatest season) (32)

9. Adorabeezle (Been involved in a few wrecks) (31)

10. Vanellope (All because of the rivalry...) (30)

11. Jubileena (Hasn't really had a choice this year. No speed) (25)

12. Crumbelina (Same boat as Jubileena) (24)

13. Sticky (Her passion of hating Vanellope is dragging down her point totals) (23)

14. Gloyd (He's made some bad decisions so far this year unfortunatly) (22)

15. Taffyta (Just... has had absolutely no luck this year... way behind right now) (15)

* * *

So, there is our starting lineup for Atlanta... let's go!

**_GREEN FLAG!_**

Nougetsia dives down to the bottom of turn 1, and grabs the first powerup box! The first powerup of the season... SYRUP STOPPER! She ALREADY lets it go! 3-4 drivers get caught up in it, and will remain in it, stuck, until it drys up! Not a good day for them... so far! We got 5 laps of this shit!

Nougetsia played that smart! Some of the other drivers are still there however, one of them being Gloyd! He rockets up the outside, but doesn't convert the pass into anything. The opportunity is wasted, and he falls back to 3rd.

The syrup has dried up, and those drivers are back into the race. Going all at each other now, trying to catch up, but battle for position.

TURN 3! STICKY HAS SHOVED VANELLOPE INTO THE WALL! Ooh... hard hit! Vanellope responds by coming down straight in front of Sticky... AND A HARD HIT TO THE DRIVER'S SIDE... not good! Vanellope gets airborne, and hits the ground, on her side. She barrel rolls about 4 or 5 times before unbuckling and falling out when the Kart is on it's roof. It continues to do another 15 barrel rolls down the front stretch!

An ambulance has already come to an entirely shaken up Vanellope. She collapses to the ground, and isn't moving. She IS still breathing, but not moving. She gets loaded inside the ambulance and taken to the local hospital. She's wrecked obviously, but we pray for her safety, and hope she'll remain OK heading into next week.

The red flag was displayed while they were cleaning up that wreck. But now... the green flag is going to be displayed again...

**_GREEN!_**

Nougetsia leads the new 2nd placer into turn 1. The new 2nd placer is Rancis. He grabs the powerup box up high this time. SWEET SEEKERS! He turns around and fires. Nails Adorabeezle, but nobody else.

_"ADORABEEZLE WINTERPOP IS WRECKED!"_

Candlehead goes to the bottom of the track, trying to make something happen. But she slides up, into Nougetsia, and puts them BOTH in the outside wall! Rancis has nowhere to go either, and he gets into the back!

_"NOUGETSIA BRUMBLESTAIN IS WRECKED_

_RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER IS WRECKED_

_CANDLEHEAD IS WRECKED"_

With this, Gloyd soars into the lead, but Swizzle takes it from him, just like that! He comes out of turn 4, leading all the way, and to the WHITE FLAG!

Swizz leads the way, ahead of Pumpkin Boy. Minty sits 3rd, but SHE LOSES CONTROL! SHE SOMEHOW SAVES IT HOWEVER! Just out of reach of the Turn 2 wall! Massive save by Minty! However, this doesn't help her catch Swizz. He comes out of turn 4... up to the line, SWIZZLE WINS IT! Mr. Malarkey!

FINISHING ORDER

1. Swizzle

2. Gloyd

3. Minty

4. Torvald

5. Snowanna

6. Taffyta

7. Crumbelina

8. Citrusella

9. Jubileena

10. Swizzle

11. Candlehead

12. Rancis

13. Nougetsia

14. Adorabeezle

15. Vanellope

* * *

A word with the Swizz-man!

_MG: Swizzle! How are you man?_

SM: Damn good! This was a fucking awesome race, and glad to be here!

_MG: What'd you think of the Powerups' return?_

SM: I'm glad they're back. They helped me win after all... so how can I NOT be happy they're back?!

_MG: Alright Swizz, thanks for talking to us!_

SM: No Prob! See ya next week!

* * *

**HEY! MG Here.**

**2 of the 5 drivers have been claimed, including 1 re-claim. Gloyd and Nougetsia have been claimed.**

**To M: Yes, I mean sign up for the series. I believe that you will when you get the chance, so i put you in the series. You have Nougetsia. Just don't make me regret it, and get an account soon please, this way it's not a Guest Review.**

**TO EVERYONE ELSE: Did you like the return of Powerups? Would you like to see them in some more races yet this season? Review with a yes or no please!**

**OK, Stay awesome Everyone! -MG681**


	7. Race 6: Las Vegas

[RACE 6- Las Vegas]

* * *

_We Only got 1 shot_

_Everything rides on 2 nite_

_Even if I got 3 strikes_

_I'mma go 4 it_

_This moment, we own it!_

_(We Own it (Fast And Furious) by 2 Chainz and Wiz Khalifa from Fast & Furious 6)_

* * *

_"VIVA LAS VEGAS!" (ZZ Top)_

Who are YOU betting on this week? Or WHERE? Why am I asking this? Because we're in fabulous LAS VEGAS this week! Casinos, The Strip, oh and Las Vegas Motor Speedway! THAT'S where we are today!

_Driver Spotlight: Swizz_

The win last week, which really helped his Points Standings (hopefully), should put him back into the conversation to win another race. Will it happen? Maybe!

* * *

STARTING ORDER

1. Vanellope

2. Minty

3. Nougetsia

4. Gloyd

5. Swizzle

6. Candlehead

7. Rancis

8. Taffyta

9. Torvald

10. Sticky

11. Adorabeezle

12. Snowanna

13. Citrusella

14. Jubileena

15. Crumbelina

* * *

There's the starting lineup, now it's time for 4 laps of hardcore racing in LAS VEGAS! Who will win this prestegious race? Time to find out! GREEN FLAG!

Vanellope leads the inside line down into turn 1, Minty leads the outside row down. A lot of passing for position going on already. Crumbelina goes from Last to about 10th before exiting Turn 2.

Gloyd dives down straight to the inside to try and get position. He makes it stick under Minty, battling her for 2nd. He's down low going into turn 3, and that means he'll have a faster time. Coming off of 4, he clears her! Gloyd to 2nd!

Now his true test will be Vanellope. But, I think she's still a little shaken from last week! She's not showing it however if she is! She dives into turn 1, and has about a 3-4 second lead on Gloyd.

ACTION MID-PACK! Snowanna and Citrusella, 2 of our winners so far this year, are going door to door. Jubileena is trying to pass them, but is not being successful! Jubileena tries going to the high side, and... OH NO! She clips Citrusella going up there! Citrusella into the outside wall, Jubileena nowhere to go! Nails her passenger-side door.

Crumbelina gets into the back of Rancis, who slowed up to miss the wreck, but gets involved in it unfortunatly! 2 more drivers pile into it as well, and now it's a full out wreck.

HERE COMES THE LEADER! Vanellope goes down the middle, trying to avoid the wreck, BUT GETS INVOLVED! Sticky, who was involved prior, slides down the track, straight into her! She probably thinks he did this intentionally! It won't be good after this race.

The only good news is she's still in the race! And that the caution is displayed. She as well as the rest of the drivers who weren't involved in the wreck bring their karts down pit road.

However, up on the scoreboard:

_"Jubileena is wrecked_

_Citrusella is wrecked_

_Snowanna is wrecked_

_Sticky is wrecked_

_Rancis is wrecked"_

* * *

So not as many wrecked as I thought there would be. Anyways, as pit stops are occuring, we're gonna go to commercial break.

Current leaderboard:

1. Vanellope

2. Gloyd

3. Minty

4. Torvald

5. Adorabeezle

* * *

-3 minutes later-

* * *

Welcome back to Las Vegas! The wreck has been cleared up, so it's time to go back to green flag racing. Vanellope remains the leader, even with damage to her kart.

We're gonna have a GREEN-WHITE-CHECKERED to determine this thing! GREEN!

Vanellope leads the 9 other drivers still in this race down into turn 1, and ends up losing the lead to Gloyd coming off. That's the product of the damage. She isn't as fast now! Gloyd leads down the backstretch, but Torvald wants the lead!

Torvald goes down low, trying to make a move work, but Gloyd gets a GREAT run off of turn 4, and clears Torvald to remain the leader.

**_WHITE FLAG_**

Gloyd crosses the line, ahead of Torvald. Minty 3rd, Adorabeezle 4th, Candlehead 5th. That's who, if you ask me, has a real good shot at winning this thing. Everyone inside the top 5 is within 1 second of the leader!

Gloyd comes out of Turn 2, and goes down low on the straightaway to block Torvald. Up high, Minty starts working with Adorabeezle and Candlehead to get to the front. Minty is just barely ahead of Gloyd right now! But her partners ditch her going into 3! Gloyd re-takes the lead because of this, because he stil has Torvald.

4 WIDE COMING OUT OF 4! Gloyd, Adora, Candle, Minty. They have some 4 wide racing! Gloyd dives down onto the apron and... ACROSS THE LINE! NOBODY KNOWS WHO WON!

INSTANT REPLAY TIME!

* * *

-5 minutes later-

* * *

Well, while they're looking at the replay of the finish, let's catch a word with Vanellope!

_MG: VVS, how are you today?_

VVS: I wish I were better. I had a great and fast kart out there, but Sticky Asshole Wipplesnit got into me A-fucking-GAIN! She's gonna get her ass handed to her eventually!

_MG: Ok... are you still feeling the effects of last week's wreck?_

VVS: Definitly. I'm still extremely beat to hell, but I'm ok to race, according to the doctor. And since he cleared me, I'm gonna race! The only issue is steering, since I DID Break my wrist. But I'm ok

_MG: OK, you saw that 4 wide finish, who do you think won?_

VVS: Honestly? I'm not too sure. I'd say maybe Gloyd or Candlehead, but I'm not too sure. I'm just honestly shocked to see Candle up there right now. She's fallen into a sophmore slump after winning the title and just fucking DOMINATING last year. Nothing good has happened to her this year, so it's pretty damn shocking to see her up there!

_MG: OK, I'm getting word they got the finishing results in. You wanna help me read 'em off?_

VVS: I got nowhere else to be, except beating up Sticky's ass, so sure, why not? The winner of this race is-Drum Roll Please!- GLOYD ORANGEBOAR! A great win by him!

FINSHING RESULTS:

1. Gloyd

2. Minty

3. Candlehead

4. Adorabeezle

5. Torvald

6. Vanellope

7. Taffyta

8. Swizzle

9. Nougetsia

10. Crumbelina

11. Rancis

12. Sticky

13. Snowanna

14. Citrusella

15. Jubileena

****So with that, we've concluded a great race at Las Vegas that saw some action. So, for Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Other Racers, and our behind-the-scenes crew, I'm Marioguy681, saying see you guys next week!

* * *

**There's race 6!**

**3 drivers still up for grabs... looking for people to sign up. If you know anyone who would like to sign up, tell them about it, please?**

**OK, Stay awesome Everyone! -MG681**


End file.
